Subconsciente
by Unviciomas
Summary: Antes de que todo sucediera Rosalie tenía sueños que la atormentaban, años más tarde entendería que era su subconsciente ante aquella incertidumbre que la invadía, quería avecinarle lo que sucedería. Reto.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

**Claim:**Rosalie

**Summary:** Antes de que todo sucediera Rosalie tenía sueños que la atormentaban, años más tarde entendería que era su subconsciente ante aquella incertidumbre que la invadía, quería avecinarle lo que sucedería.

** Notas:** Para el reto _Palabras Para El Recuerdo_, del Foro LOL. (Palabra clave: Incertidumbre)

* * *

**Subconsciente **

Desde que Rosalie Hale era pequeña el único deseo de sus padres era que se convirtiera en una perfecta joven. Era hermosa y, con la correspondiente educación para señoritas, llegaría a ser una preciosa joya para cualquier hombre noble que quisiera desposarla. Es por eso que fue a las mejores escuelas y practicó todo tipo de actividades extracurriculares con el fin de satisfacer las necesidades de cualquier futuro pretendiente y las de sus padres, quienes no sólo estaban orgullosos de su pequeña niña, sino que pensaban en el provecho que podían sacar de una buena unión con una familia de la alta sociedad.

Rosalie tocaba el piano y bailaba Charleston a la perfección. Sabía coser, tejer y bordar. Cocinaba mejor que su madre y todas las tardes practicaba su perfecta caligrafía.

Y el único sueño de Rosalie siempre fue casarse y tener una gran familia.

Siendo una joven de una familia medianamente acomodada de Rochester en los años '20 cualquiera ha de suponer que tiene toda una vida por delante asegurada. Después de años y años de educación para señoritas Rosalie puede jactarse de ser alta, hermosa, correcta, simpática y siempre andar perfectamente vestida.

Es la dama perfecta para cualquier hombre. Todos la desean, pero sólo uno es capaz de poseerla: Royce King II. Es su prometido y un perfecto hombre para cualquier chica, no sólo por su dinero, sino porque posee todo lo que un buen partido debe tener: inteligencia, astucia para los negocios, altura e inteligencia. Además, de que es muy guapo, tiene un hermoso pelo rubio y posee ojos celestes como el cielo en un día despejado.

Es todo lo que Rosalie alguna vez deseó y, es por eso, que ella lo ama y el hecho de haber encontrado todo lo que siempre añoró la hace demasiado feliz. No puede creer que pronto se van a casar y se van a convertir en marido y mujer.

Le gusta estar con Royce. Disfruta de salir con él a las mejores fiestas de la ciudad, siempre a su lado mostrando lo felices que son y siendo la envidia de las demás mujeres, o visitarlo en el banco cuando le lleva el almuerzo a su padre. También le agrada su forma de sonreír cuando escucha una canción que le gusta y cuando la saca a bailar alguna pieza de Charleston, baile que a ambos se les da tan bien. Pero la incertidumbre, la maldita incertidumbre que la invade cuando él la mira a los ojos y le dice que es la joya más bella del lugar, la incomoda y ella no puede hacer más que intentar que todo sea perfecto y ocultar su incomodidad.

Además, hay noches en las que Rosalie Hale sueña. Sueña con una hermosa mansión de blancas paredes, techos altos y anchas y largas escaleras. Perfecta decoración y muchos criados. Y un jardín extenso y bien cuidado, con muchas flores de diferentes colores y formas, verde césped y juegos de parque en los que se divierten niños, hermosos niños rubios y de ojos celestes idénticos a los de ella y a los de Royce. Los niños la llaman "_madre_" y algo en su pecho se encoje y le estruja el corazón, mientras que las lágrimas de felicidad asaltan su blanco rostro al darse cuenta de su incipiente barriga de unos cinco meses de embarazo. Es tan feliz. Allí tiene todo lo que siempre quiso, una familia propia realmente hermosa y está colmada de todos los lujos que se merece. Nada puede ir mejor.

Es un sueño maravilloso y feliz. Sencillamente hermoso. Siempre es así, pero cuando Royce entra en él la incertidumbre vuelve a invadirla y el sueño siempre cambia. Se vuelve turbio y un tanto violento.

Royce llega al hogar con los ojos inyectados en sangre y, según le parece a Rose, un tanto tomado. Los niños dejan de sonreír y el día, antes perfectamente soleado y resplandeciente, se nubla y la tormenta inicia. Ella saca a los niños de allí para evitar que se mojen y cojan un resfriado y los deja con la nana, para luego acompañar a su marido a un impecable pero oscuro despacho.

Él siempre se sirve un whisky bien cargado y comienza a gritarle. Tiene los ojos fuera de sus órbitas y la ropa, que antes fue reluciente e impecable, un tanto andrajosa.

Está tan distinto que casi no lo reconoce. Ese no es el Royce que ella conoce, es demasiado distinto. Este Royce la asusta y hace que ella tema por su vida.

El la besa, pero no es ni dulce ni tierno. Es fiero, ardiente y duele. Rose quiere alejarlo, lo intenta varias veces, mientras la desesperación y comienza a embargarla. Trata una y otra vez, pero es demasiado débil y no puede apartarlo. Lo intenta una última vez. Posa las manos en su pecho y lo empuja, pero nada funciona. Las lágrimas de desesperación y de humillación rebalsan de sus ojos y mojan su rostro.

Él la aprisiona contra la pared y toca su abultado vientre. Ella tiene miedo, no quiere que él la toque, no quiere que se acerque. Simplemente quiere que la deje tranquila, que la deje ser feliz. Se lo dice, se lo grita y se lo aclama. Él sólo sonríe, pero no como tantas otras veces con cariño, sino que su sonrisa es ladina y un tanto perversa.

Él sueño siempre acaba allí. Se levanta sudada y con lágrimas en los ojos. Las manos siempre agarrando su vientre plano como si intentara protegerlo de algo.

Es un sueño que se repite noche tras noche y cada vez con mayor frecuencia. Últimamente no puede conciliar el sueño porque las imágenes tortuosas llegan a su mente y el insomnio la invade, pero cuando logra por fin arrastrarse al mundo de los sueños todo vuelve a comenzar.

Después de esas dificultosas noches se le hace difícil ver a Royce a la cara, a los ojos. Se siente extraña, repleta de incertidumbre, y un poco de temor está siempre latente. Tiene miedo de que él se convierta en aquel hombre de la pesadilla, que su amable sonrisa se transforme en la perversa mueca que suele portar en su pesadilla, que sus ojos celestes se encuentren inyectados en sangre o que su piel blanca se vea amarillenta, insana. Pero, cuando logra acostumbrarse nuevamente a su presencia, piensa que es una verdadera tonta y que Royce es perfecto y no hay nada que temer. Sin embargo, aquella molesta incertidumbre sigue acompañándola.

Trata de olvidarse de ese sueño, de enterrarlo en lo más profundo de su mente. Tiene que hacerlo por el bien de su salud mental.

De vez en cuando lo olvida, pues está tan cansada de andar de un lado apara el otro, a causa de los preparativos de la próxima boda, que ni bien su sedoso cabello toca la almohada se encuentra profundamente dormida. Otras noches no tiene tanta suerte.

Está tan preocupada por la boda y los estúpidos sueños que la acechan que ha dejado de ver a Vera y al pequeño y risueño Henry. Ellos son las únicas personas que están allí para ella, además de su familia y la de Royce, pues Rose nunca se llevó demasiado bien con las demás chicas (era demasiado bella y perfecta y sobresalía demasiado como para poder entablar amistad con personas que sólo querían competir). Y extraña estar con aquellos que la quieren por quién realmente es. Los extraña tanto que decide tomarse la tarde libre, olvidarse de todo lo que tiene para hacer, e ir a verlos.

Toca el timbre de la casa y una puntada de envidia la azota cuando ve la sonrisa feliz de Vera mientras sostiene a su hermoso hijo. A Vera no le importa el hecho de haberse casado con lo que ella denominaría un _pobretón_, tampoco le importaron nunca los lujos que ella añoró toda su vida. Su amiga es más simple y siempre buscó otras cosas para su vida. Y, sin embargo, Vera era una mujer feliz.

Hablan durante horas de la boda, de Henry, del matrimonio de Vera, de sus antiguas compañeras de escuela, de lo histérica que están su madre y su suegra con los preparativos, de si el vestido le queda demasiado grande o demasiado chico. En fin, de la vida. Y Rose se pasa todo ese tiempo pendiente de Henry y de sus hoyuelos, porque si hay algo que Rosalie ama es ver sonreír a ese niño.

Le cuesta despedirse de ellos y se siente como si fuera la última vez que los fuera a ver. A pesar de que se siente un tanto idiota por pensar en algo como eso, los abraza fuertemente y se va. Es tarde y debería haber llamado a su padre para que la pasara a buscar, pero es joven, ilusa y cree que nada va a sucederle si se apura y camina rápido.

Está nevando y hace frío, por eso ajusta su chaqueta y camina más rápido.

Todo cambia cuando lo ve. Es igual que en sus peores pesadillas. Sus pupilas dilatadas, su aliento con olor a alcohol. Y allí es cuando la pesadilla vuelve a comenzar, pero esta vez no es más que la cruda realidad.

Él la toma por los brazos y la sacude ante sus amigos. Siente como la humillación la invade. Se siente sucia, mancillada en el momento en el que Royce posa sus labios sobre los suyos, para luego arrancarle la ropa.

Las lágrimas resbalan por su rostro mientras su prometido y sus amigos hacen lo que quieren con su cuerpo. Pero ella no está allí, no, su mente está en otro lugar y, aunque resulte imposible, está tratando de evitar todo aquel sufrimiento.

Cuando se cansan de ella y la dejan tirada en el medio de la calle, Rosalie ruega porque aquello no sea más que otra pesadilla o para que la muerte la alcanzara rápido.

* * *

Años después, recordando aquellos sueños mientras cepilla su rubio cabello, comprendería que tal vez esos sueños tendrían una explicación y que eran, en realidad, su subconsciente que, ante aquella incertidumbre que la invadía, quería avecinarle lo que sucedería.


End file.
